


Misérable

by ElsaDreary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaDreary/pseuds/ElsaDreary
Summary: Hey ! Un nouveau texte sur Grantaire, sur ses pensées, Enjolras et du drama, parce que c'est tellement original :DMerci à Siffly pour son aide et son analyse et son shitpost <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Un nouveau texte sur Grantaire, sur ses pensées, Enjolras et du drama, parce que c'est tellement original :D   
> Merci à Siffly pour son aide et son analyse et son shitpost <3

A la misère,

Je voulais mourir seul. Seul dans mon alcool, dans la souffrance sûrement. Je voulais seulement mourir vite, jeune, et n’être plus rien pour ce monde. N’être un souvenir pour personne. Disparaître d’un coup sans qu’on s’en aperçoive.

Seulement ils sont arrivés. Tu les aimais bien, tous - étudiants déchus et déjà perdus dans cette bataille vaine. Tu les as amenés ici, enfants ou bien adultes. Tu étais leur amie. Ils étaient proches de toi : Gavroche, Éponine, Bahorel, Bossuet, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Prouvaire, Feuilly. Venait Pontmercy, dont tout le monde connaissait la richesse, mais qui avait tout jeté. Puis lui. Lui.

Camille Enjolras. 

Écrire son nom me rend encore plus saoul. Comment as-tu pu le prendre sous ton aile. Le porter jusqu’à moi, jusqu’à mes yeux d’ivrogne détestable. J’ai osé croiser son regard - je suis devenu doublement ivre. J’ai osé entendre sa voix, l’écouter, et boire, boire dans la liqueur ses paroles, ses courbes musclées. Chaque mot brûlait ma gorge, et chaque lendemain, j’étais un peu plus enivré.

Si seulement je n’étais pas moi. Si seulement je n’étais pas un désastre, si seulement je savais des choses autres que boire. Si seulement il m’avait vu, lui. Si seulement il avait vu ce qu’il y avait devant. Tu l’as tant aveuglé, avec tes notions d’espoir, de rébellion, d’avenir et de liberté. Il ne vivait plus que pour ça - pour ce soleil qui l’attendait, ce rêve qu’il ne pouvait atteindre sans toi. Tu lui as construit ses ailes, lentement, sûrement. Camille devenait Icare.

Je n’ai jamais vraiment cru à ce qui pouvait se passer au-dessus de nous. Mais je me suis retrouvé à prier, longuement, pour qu’il soit sain et sauf, pour qu’il vive, qu’il gagne. J’étais devenu égoïste et fou. 

Tu étais là. Toujours blottie contre moi, n’importe où, et tu me disais chaque maudite seconde ce que je tentais d’oublier.

C’est fini. Tout est fini. Personne ne tiendra, pas même toi. La mort est la seul fin qui vous est proposée.

C’était vrai. Il y eut d’abord Gavroche. Courfeyrac ne s’en remit jamais. Il le considérait comme un fils, un frère. Qui se remet de la mort directe et brutale d’un être cher ? Ceux qui n’ont pas de cœur - Courfeyrac en avait un immense.

Vint ensuite Éponine. Je l’aimais bien, cette jeune. Elle me ressemblait. On était tes préférés.

Puis tous les autres. Un par un, puis quatre par quatre, puis plus. Partout, des cris, du sang, des balles, des coups, du sang, encore. Ce n’était plus qu’un immense tas sinistre et dénué de sens. J’attendais que les soldats descendent. J’attendais, pour ouvrir les yeux et me faire, comme tous les autres, fusiller. Seulement ils ne bougeaient pas, et les respirations s’étaient coupées.

Je me levais, lentement. Je sentais ton souffle parcourir ma peau rêche. Mes pas faisaient craquer l’escalier, mais toujours rien. La porte était cassée.De chaque côté d’elle, les hommes, fusils pointés vers moi. Je n’en avais que faire. En face, contre la fenêtre; il était là.

Icare.

Il ne tremblait pas, il ne bronchait pas - sa main serrait un grand drapeau de tissu rouge. La moitié de son visage était déjà couverte du liquide carmin, se mêlant à ses boucles blondes.

Pour la première fois, je sentais son regard. C’était moi qu’il observait, pas un ivrogne. Ce n’était pas toi, misère. C’était moi.

Je me suis alors avancé. Les soldats ne bougeaient toujours pas de leurs positions, mais ils tournèrent tout de même leurs fusils vers nous. Nous, c’était Enjolras, moi, et toi lâchant un rire horrifique. 

Permets-tu ? 

Le murmure provenait de Camille. Il effleurait ma main, ses yeux bleus relevés vers moi. J’ai accepté, et le contact de nos peaux, gelées et à la fois brûlantes, me provoqua une sensation que je n’avais jamais eue.

Celle de la fin. La vraie fin.

Charles Grantaire


End file.
